gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cuan
Cuan, (Ocean in the native tongue) is an oceanic underwater region. Geography Slightly more than half of the seafloor area in the region is situated at a depth of more than 60 metres, allowing no sunlight to reach the sea floor. Literally, the Ferocious Abyss, the Borb Aigeann is located in the north-eastern part of the region, and was one of the first anomalies the Huroshan explorers first came across. A creature, named Which-That-Should-Not-Be, was encountered here, wiping out half of the expeditionairy force. A formidable feat, considering all of the expedition force were Menhîrin. The local also shun the place, calling its inhabitant the “Toirmisgte Dia” or the Forbidden God. Whatever those dark regions house, it is advised not to get within 10 miles of its crevaces. Literally, the Golden Expanse, the Ordha Machair are plains located in the southern part of Cuan which lie at a depth between 30 and 60 metres deep. Due to this relative shallowness which allows a portion of sunlight to reach the ocean floor, the Maighdeann use this area to cultivate the Dearg Sreang kelp in large quantaties. The Òrdha Machair also harbors the largest part of the Maighdeann population. Literally, the Ocean's Maze, Cuartan Cuan is a series of deep rifts in the rocky seafloor in the heart of the region, the most shallow rift being situated at a depth of about 150 metres. The Maighdeann avoid this place, claiming it to house the avatars of their eel-like god, Ribo. People The Maighdeann are a strange folk. They have an eel-like tail, with the two tail-fins running all the way up to the nape of the neck and the chin. From the top of their head to the tip of their tail, they can grow to be three to four metres long, most of the length being in the tail itself, which comprises about three quarters of their total length. Their forelimbs resemble fins aswell, abeit being more long and rounded at the end, with three fingerlike protrusions on the downside of each fin, enabling them to manipulate objects. The torso and head of a Maighdeann are remarkably like a Cloudiz', but are both entirely lepidoid like the rest of the body. Long, tentacle-like protrusions grow out of the back of their heads, vaguely similar to hair. This "hair" can grow to about one and a half metres in length, mostly with the females of this race. Long "hair" is a status symbol in their society. They are able to let water flow under their scales, under which lie organs akin to the Cloudiz' external gills, allowing them to essencially breathe through their skin. They can exhale excess gasses they have absorbed through their mouth, creating speech and sound. When first encountered, the Menhîrin said to have heard the most beautiful haunting singing they have ever heard, guiding them away from the terror it is said to have awakened within the Borb Trainnse, or Cruel Trench in the Common tongue. However, after inviting them to the floating village of Mór-ghaisge, it was found that they are unable to produce loud volumes above water, probably due to not being able to produce enough gas to produce said sound. Finally, the sensitive skin under the scales allows them to feel the ocean's currents with great accuracy, being able to find their way in complete darkness by analysing disturbances in the water-flow. In addition to this rather unique breathing method, the Maighdeann have a strange organ in their abdomen which can generate a form of energy we have not encountered before. This energy interupts volantary motion of the muscles and generally makes victims unable to do anything but flailing around for a brief duration. The Menhîrin of Grwîstîn are immune to this energy, strangly enough. The Maighdeann's body is supremely adapted to their underwater surroundings, but they can survive upon the land for quite some time before their skin dehydrated too much. Under Kasumori weather conditions, it will take three to four days before they are dehydrated. However, when doused or sprayed with water, they can sustain themselves pretty much unlimitedly on land, absorbing the air through their skin. Which they say is much more easier then doing the same thing in water. From diplomactic interaction with the Menhîrin, they were found to be highly intelligent, on the same level as our brightest scholars. However, their imagination is lacking, using their intelligence to only solve problems that need solving. Their culture is quite basic as a result, with nothing that striked us as particularly advanced, except for their culture, which has striking simularities with the Bucka faith of Bori. Resources The depths of Cuan are mostly devoid of abundant resources, barring one: The red-tinted kelplike plant the Maighdeann call Dearg Sreang (Red Scords). It is extremely abundant at the shallower regions, mostly because the locals cultivate the plant to use as their primary food source. They fill the rest of their diët with fish, clams and other sorts of kelp. However, the Sagepriests at the University of Prowess uncovered more properties of this red vegetation. When heated up without being exposed to salt water, the liquid in the plant turn extremely acidic, being able to damage and absorb alot of materials. When heated up while exposed to salt water, it becomes extremely basic instead, transforming the solution to a strong soaplike substance, slippery to the touch and only slightly less caustic than its acidic counterpart. Despite the Maighdeann not wearing clothes, they do have a fondness for shiny jewelry. They do not really care for the material it is made off, instead grading the quality of the object by its ability to reflect light or “shininess” in short. Religion The majority of the population worships and entity called Ribo, which is mostly depicted as a giant eel hiding in the trenches. The teaching of this Ribo, together with the fact that it is an eel, abeit not in a hovercraft, led us to believe that they're actually worshipping the Great Eel Spirit Bori, a faith thought native only among goblins. While connections between the two faiths are very evident, nothing can be said with certainty. The part of the population that doesn't worship Ribo often worships the sea itself. This can be considered general spirit worship. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17518071&postcount=14 Category:Regions Category:Underwater Regions Category:Regions in the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris